Saviour of Her World
by followmyink
Summary: Bella's whole life so far has been different. Her mother told her lies to protect her. Her father beat her for his own enjoyment. Her life has changed. Will she live? Who will be her Saviour?


As your all aware that I do not own Twilight and I never will. Stephenie Meyer owns the lovely saga along with all with all the characters. One thing she doesn't own is this plot, that's mine. So I'd very much appreciate it if you didn't copy the plot for another Fan Fiction because that would mean your a thief and that's not a lovely tag to hold with your name, is it?

In this all characters are human. No sparkles, no gold eyes, no red eyes, no fighting the urge to kill Bella here. Sorry, did that disappoint you? If you were looking for that, perhaps you should read the saga again...

Please enjoy my first ever Fan Fiction as I have enjoyed many others.

* * *

Many things can change in a second. Your life can be altered in ways you you'll never understand. Things that you care about can be taken away in a blink of an eye. Actions have consequences and not always are those consequences good.

The thing that changed in my life were that I thought my father loved me. Like a father loved his daughter. He altered my life in ways I'll never understand. I cared about my mother more than my own life and she was taken away in a blink of an eye and his actions left me with consequences that I have to face every day of my life.

I lived in Phoenix, Arizona with my mother, Renee and my father, Charlie until I was eight years old. I thought my life was perfect. I had parent's who loved me, a lovely home, amazing friends and a good school but soon all that was gone. My father changed, he became distant then uncaring and soon after that, abusive. He would get drunk after his shift as chief of police in our area then he would come home he would slap me, push me around and tell me I was the worst daughter or that he wished I were dead and I'd run to my room crying and I could hear his evil laugh, rumbling behind me. Later in the night I would hear my mother screaming at my father to stop hurting her or her sobs would echo through the hallway and I would curl up in my bed, praying my father wouldn't come hurt me.

The day I got off the school bus that left me at the bottom of our street and I got to my home. My mother was waiting anxiously waiting for me with bags packed. I walked through the door and smiled at her and she came up to me and knelt in front of me and said in a shaky, rushed voice.

"Darling, we're going on a holiday. Just you and me baby. Okay?" She rubbed her hands up and down my arms

I nodded and smiled at her. I loved going on little holidays around America even though, I haven't been in a while Me being a little girl I asked my mother why my father wasn't joining us and she just stumbled through with an answer that I don't remember.

So my mother packed our bags quickly into the back of the car. Strapped me into the passenger seat and scurried around to her side and off we went. She seemed to relax the further we got away from our home and when we reached the out-skirts of Phoenix my mother turned to me and grinned at me. She then told me to press play on the CD player in the car. I still got confused with all the buttons so she told me it was the "fallen-over triangle". So I pressed the button and on came one of my favourite classics, my mother always played around the house: Claude Debussy – Clair De Lune. I smiled widely up at her and she ruffled my hair.

After an extremely long drive from sunny Phoenix we arrived in a tiny town that was covered in clouds and had obviously been raining. I had never been to this place and I wondered why I was here because my mother hated not being in the sun. I asked her where we were and she told me this was a small town in Washington called Forks. I laughed at the name because at that age I thought it was peculiar to name a town after a eating utensil. I asked her how long we would be staying here and she didn't answer me. She never did. My mother pulled onto the curb of a tiny house. It was wooden and white. She told me this is our new home and she climbed out the car and collected our bags from the back and went up to the house. It was a beautiful house. It had an upstairs and downstairs. Downstairs is where the large kitchen and sitting room were situated and upstairs were the two bedrooms and bathroom. It had a lovely little garden. I remember being confused to how their were already furniture in this house but I didn't give it much thought.

Soon my mother enrolled me in the school and at my young age I soon forgot about my life back in Phoenix and grew to somewhat cope with the Forks. I had always struggled making friends as I were always socially awkward and embarrassing to be around because I was a complete klutz, more than the average person. I remember my mother never let me walk home from school and only let me travel on my own when I passed my drivers test and we put our money together to buy me an old 1953 Chevrolet pick-up truck that I completely fell in love with, from a father and son from La Push. People obviously made jibes at my truck when I first got it but I just ignored them like I usually did. I had one friend I classed as a close friend, who was Angela Weber. She was much like me but not as socially awkward so I sat with her and her friends at lunch.

When I got home I would cook supper for us both myself and my mother and then I'd do my homework at the kitchen table. Every time the phone rung, I was never aloud to answer it. Every time a letter arrived specifically for me, my mother always had to read it first. Before bed my mother would go around the whole house making sure the back door and front door were locked, with dead bolt and then every window were closed and locked. Then she'd come into my room and look out of my window, make sure the window was closed and locked and that I was in bed and she left the door open. It had always been apart of my life and I thought she was just keeping me safe but as I grew older and more wiser. She wasn't just keeping me safe. She was keeping us safe. Safe from something that she knew.

One day I confronted her of it and she told me that I was imagining things and this is what all families do to prevent a break in. I didn't believe her. Her eyes were wide, she stuttered and stumbled over her words and she grew even more frustrated as she carried on with her lie. I didn't want to bring it up with her again because I trusted her more than anyone. So I hugged her and told her that I get it. She smiled and kissed my head.

I arrived at school the next day. There was one new car in the parking lott at school. I knew this because no one had a stylish silver Volvo in the whole of Forks. I parked as far away from it thinking they would be offended with my old truck near it. I hadn't seen anyone new all day to think any new students had arrived that owned the Volvo. I thought maybe that someone had saved up a good sum of money and bought it. That was until I walked into my fourth hour Biology class and this person was sitting at my desk. Tousled bronze hair that not many people can pull off, but boy, could he. His feature straight and perfect and he had a little tan to his skin. He wore a tight fitting grey v-neck t-shirt that lined his chest perfectly. His hands were laid flat on the top of the desk on either side of his black note pad. I switched my gaze quickly and flushed at my staring. As I just passed the teachers desk, Mr Banner called on me quietly and I turned to look at him. I felt my cheeks flushing, had I failed a test? Done something wrong? Been asked to move from my desk because the new person wanted to sit on his own?

"Isabella?" Mr Banner smiled at me

"Mr Banner..." I struggled to keep the scowl off my face, as I did when everyone called me by that name

"I just wanted to tell you, you have a new lab partner. That was the only spare seat left." He looked back down at the sheets on his table

"Oh." I mumbled and turned around and walked towards my table. Staring at my feet the whole way. I slid into my seat nervously. Hoping he wasn't going to laugh at my awkwardness like everyone else did.

"Hello." A velvet voice spoke to me from my left and my head shot up to look at him, to make sure, he was speaking to me "My name is Edward Cullen. Your Bella?" A slight smile played on his lips but I was trapped by his eyes. His mesmerizing green that seemed to hold me captive.

I forced myself to speak "Hi." I gulped "Uh, how do you know my name?" I blurted out

He laughed, such a perfect musical sound "Your folder." He tapped my folder in front of me "Or do you prefer Isabella?" He asked

"No, just Bella." He smiled at me "Everyone calls me Isabella, apart from some people, It's annoying." I shook my head

"I can't understand how it would be. It's a beautiful name." He smiled at me again and my heart raced

"Thanks." I smiled back at him and then Mr Banner started the class.

From then on Edward and I would have small conversations. Well the conversations were questions from his side but Edward himself was very secretive so he'd give me an answer that barely gave me insight to my question. One thing that made me feel uncomfortable around Edward is that he always stared, he would sit with his body slightly turned towards me and I could feel his eyes on me and I would peek at him I would flush under his stare. He didn't even turn and feel embarrassed about staring.

All the girls at the lunch table gushed over Edward and his family. About how they had all been adopted by Dr Cullen and his wife and that how they were all together, _together._ Edward's adopted pixie-like sister, Alice Cullen were with the calm, cool and blonde, Jasper Hale and the beautiful, blonde Rosalie Hale were with the big, brawny Emmett Cullen but by the looks of it Edward were single and when I thought of that I always felt a pang on happiness.

Lately my mother had been getting even more on edge, more jumpy and whenever I asked her she got mad. We received more phone calls than usual and when she answered the phone and said the greeting sometimes she would pale and her eyes would go wide. She would wave her hand that told me silently to take myself out of the kitchen the she would turn her back to me and grip the counter top. I always wanted to know who the person on the phone was and why my mother gave this reaction. After that phone call she came to the living room and told me we had to move and I felt like the wind had been knocked out of me. I fell asleep crying that night.

I walked into every class, explained to my teachers that I were leaving then handed my book in at the end of the class. This was my official last day of Forks High. I walked into Biology feeling even worse than I had all day. I explained to Mr Banner and he said he was sorry to hear I was leaving. I walked to my seat and slumped into it. Edward turned to me then

"So where were we?" He smiled at me but then his smile disappeared as he took in my expression

I sighed "Edward..." I stared into his eyes. He looked... worried "I'm leaving town."

"Why?" His voice was hard

"I don't know, why." I sighed

He mumbled something I didn't understand then ripped of a piece of paper and wrote on it "I'm going to miss you, Bella. More than you'll understand. So please, keep in contact with me because your the only one I can talk to."

I gaped at him and shakily slipped the paper into my pocket "Thank-you, Edward. That means, well more than you could understand." I smiled at him

"Be safe, Bella. I wouldn't want anything bad to happen to you." His words warmed my heart and I wanted to reply but Mr Banner started the class. Near the end of Mr Banner's class the phone rung out and Mr Banner told me that I had to hurry to the reception before the bell goes. So I whispered goodbye to Edward, who looked at me with sad eyes. I left with tears in my eyes as I hurried to the reception. There was a man in a police uniform with dark hair and his back was to my. I stopped because it reminded me of my father but my mother told me he had died when we moved here. She never spoke of him and I was happy with that, my father wasn't a nice man. The man turned around and I gasped. That was my father.

"Isabella?" He called in that rough voice that used to scare me.

"Ch-Charlie?" I slowly walked over to him "You're supposed to be dead." I whispered out and as I got closer I smelled the familiar smell of alcohol on him.

He laughed, that evil laughed and I cringed "Do I look dead?" He grabbed my arm and started pulling me towards the exit

"Charlie, stop." I hissed at him

"I am your father and that means I am in control. You still are the worst daughter ever." He squeezed my arm tighter and I felt tears spring to my eyes.

"Charlie, I-i have to put something in before I leave or I'll get into trouble." I cried out softly so only he could hear.

He dropped my arm "Fine." He slurred out "But you see that car" He pointed shakily at the police cruiser and I nodded "You meet me there after what what'cha gotta' do. If you don't come back, I'll find you, Isabella." He stared at me in the eyes. Making his warning more clear. I nodded and ran back into the school, Just as the bell went.

I signed my leavers form and Mrs Cope gave me a sad goodbye and told me to enjoy myself where ever I will be. I smiled at her and thanked her. I left the office and bumped into Edward, who caught me with his hands, that sent a spark through my arms. He smiled at me.

"Sorry." I blushed "I just wasn't looking." I stumbled over my words, embarrassed.

"No problem, Bella." He smiled "I'd feel better if you put my number into your phone, you could easily loose that paper." He said, unexpectedly

"Oh, uh. Sure." I slid my bag around and slipped my mobile out of the tiny pocket and handed it to him and he pushed the buttons and added his number. He handed it back with a smile.

Unexpectedly he pulled me into a hug so tightly that I felt safe. "Be safe, Bella." He let me go and turned around and walked away. I was left feeling empty and the smell off Edward's wonderful after shave in my nose. I hurried back into the parking lott, hoping Charlie wasn't too angry and that maybe hoping he'd let me drive my truck home.

"Charlie, I have a truck..." But he interrupted me before I could end my sentence

"Get in the car now, Isabella. I won't tell you twice." He snapped at me and I quickly climbed in and we were off heading in the direction of my house. My phone started to ring and I looked to Charlie to see if I could answer it. He nodded. It was my mother.

"Bella? Bella! Your father, I know I am so sorry, I'll explain. Just don't come home. Turn around and go. Go to Seattle and I'll see you there. I promise to follow just go. I have to keep you safe. Bella?" My mum rushed through her words frantically.

I swallowed, I prayed she would understand "Hey Angela, I can't stay tonight, Yeah I know my Mom said that I had to stay with you since she's _out of town, _but I'm _with my dad_, So you just _go_."

"Oh god, no!" My mother cried "I can't leave you." She sobbed

"I'll be perfectly fine. Oh you need me to give you that book back, tonight? Oh. Your Mom needs it? I'm sure my dad will drop me off if it's urgent. So you just _go_ and I'll come _later_." I thanked god that my Mom understood what I was saying. All her mystery books paid off.

"No. I am not leaving you, Bella. Where are you?" She asked softer

"Dad's driving me back to my house right now." and driving really bad seeing as he's drunk.

"I'll be here. I love you and I know you can't say it back but I know you love me too."

"Yes, that's true. Okay, uh... Love you too, Ang." and I hung up.

"Don't have time to drop off a god damn book, don't go making plans for me." Charlie snapped at me.

"I'm sorry. I-i just, I didn't know what to tell her." I cringed away from him.

He made a sound, I had no idea what it was but I knew that tonight was going to be a night from hell because when my father is drunk he won't care what he destroys if its what he's decided what to do.

That's why I'm now sitting, tied to one of the kitchen chairs with my mother slumped in her chair with a bullet in her head as my father paces angrily in front of me and my dead mother. Screaming at me to shut up or I'll die too but what I know too is that either way I won't be escaping this horror alive.


End file.
